Ultra Sagas Episode 1: The Rising Darkness
Prologue "This was never meant to happen...", an Ultra said, observing the horrific sight of the corruption of multiple universes. "Or was it?", a dark being asked, suddenly appearing beside the Ultra. "Your presence...it is very much like the power that has tainted these universes..." "Maybe it was me...Ultraman Paradox...", the Ultra named Paradox, looked at the alien in shock and slowly flew away (Yeah, I don't think that you can walk on the Multiverse...). "Who are you?", Paradox asked, going to a battle stance. "That does not matter...", the being did a get-away gesture, resulting in the Ultra getting shot in the back. Paradox pressed his Gear Spark before going unconscious. Part 1 Random Universe... "Solar Spark!", a red Ultra yelled, punching the chimeric beast he was facing with his aura coated fist, but his hand bounced off its thick skin, spraining his wrist, "That is not how things works and you know it!" The monster looked at him confused and started hitting him with its mace hand. "Hey! That is so not fair! Solium Afterburner!", the Ultra said, kicking the monster in the stomach, and fired a red ray towards the winged beast, but it simply absorbed it in its star-shaped mouth located in front of its gut. The beast raised an eyebrow and starting hacking at the Ultra again, but this time, with his giant axe. Though this time, it only managed to hit him three times before the monster got blasted into a nearby mountain. The Ultra looked at the source of the missiles, revealing a giant spaceship that was projecting a hologram written: 'Please Board'. "That...is the stupidest thing I've ever seen...but sure...I guess?", the Ultra said, boarding the ship, leaving the planet that he and the kaiju was battling on. That was until, the kaiju kept up with the ship's speed. "How is it so fast?", he asked, shocked. "Hey, man, I'm Bob, the A.I of the ship!", the A.I named Bob said. "Ummm. Hi?" "Hey, so, Ultraman Flare, our first recruit...to answer you ques-",Bob was cut short by the red Ultra known as Flare. "Recruit?!?" "Yeah..." "I didn't sign up for anything!" "Well, too bad! So your mission is to stop Chaos and save the Magniverse!" "Sorry, I'm not into being a hero..." "That's what they all say and regret when Chaos corrupts their universe..." "...How much Ultras have you spoken to before coming to me?" "At least 50..." "That sucks..." "Yeah, it does...but it is only to save the Magniverse..." "You keep talking about Magniverse...what is it, exactly?" "The Magniverse is a bunch of Multiverses inside..." "...Another universe?" "Yeah..." "So that means, if Chaos takes over all the Magniverse..." "There's not only one Magniverse...there's 9..." "All those lives...gone..." "Depressing when you think about it, isn't it?" "Fine! I'll join your crusade! But what about the beast that's chasing after us?" "That's a sub-species of Tyrant known as Devil Tyrant, it is at least 50 times more powerful then the standard one...It was probably sent after us by Chaos..." "So...do you have any methods of getting rid of it?" "Sure! Counter Measures Activate!", the ship instantly fired a barrage of missiles at Devil Tyrant, but it fired the Solium Afterburner and destroyed all of them. "That was my move!" "Yeah, it can fire what it absorbs..." "So...we're screwed..." "No, not yet! Countered Counter Measure Counter Measure Activate!", this time, the ship fired lasers at the kaiju, but it just absorbed it... "Just let me do the counter measuring!" "Nope!" "Too late! Mines deploy!", the ship released a bunch of mines that exploded around Tyrant and slowed it down, long enough for the ship to gain distance. "Strap yourself in! Quantum Boosters Activate!", the ship was instantly propulsed a few kilometers forward and went in a portal. Part 2 Another Random Universe... Flare woke up with a headache, something he hadn't had centuries ago. "God! I swear if we dimension-travel again...", he said. "It was just to get away from Tyrant...", Bob said. "But anyways, who is the owner of this ship?" "He is Ultraman Paradox..." "Then why isn't he here right now?" "Because he was captured by Chaos..." "Why would he need a ship if he's an Ultra?" "Because, this acts as a contingency plan in case anything happens to him..." "Ok..." "Any comments, concerns or questions?" "Yeah, where are we right now?" "The Land of the Dead..." "Sounds cheerful..." "Yeah...Now go get the next recruit!, Flare was kicked out of the ship, but landed on the most disturbing pillow ever...a pile of dead bodies... "This is...disturbing...", Flare said, disgusted, he walked along more dead bodies, until he heard the sounds of a battle and some people talking. "This is the day you'll die Ultraman Necro!!!", a red crab-like Alien said, shooting flames at the Ultra named Necro. "That ain't happening...Alien Tempura...", Necro said, stabbing the alien in the gut with some kind of staff. The name of Alien Tempura made Flare laugh, revealing his location to both Necro and Tempura. "Crap! Anyways, I'll just turn this crab here into an actual tempura! Solar Flare!", Flare said, firing a powerful beam that turned Alien Tempura into an extra-crispy space crab tempura. "The hell was that? And who are you?", Necro asked, pointing his staff at him, "But being able to toast Alien Tempura in one shot, means that you should be powerful..." "Thank you..." "You didn't let me finish!" "Sorry..." "So, I'll just test you one more time..." "Seriously?" "Yeah! Because I don't speak to unworthy people!" "That explains the piles of dead bodies..." "No, not really...but be prepared to face U-Killersaurus Neo!", stabbing the staff into the ground, Necro began transferring his energy to where he stabbed. The ground began to shake, and a mountain began to form behind Necro, revealing U-Killersaurus Neo. "Son of a Censored!", the zombie beast's claws slammed into Flare, sending him flying into another pile of you-know-what. Covered in blood, Flare flew into the air, covered himself in burning flames and flew at the humongous beast. It began shooting a bunch of missiles at him, but before it knew it, it lost its head. It fell to its knees and turned into dust. "That's impossible! You defeated it so fast! Who are you?" "I am the burning flame of courage! I am Flare! Ultraman Flare!" "Well, Flare, you just caught my attention..." "Thank you!" "So, why have you come to my home?" "To give you a chance..." "A chance at what?" "A chance to save those who you love, to save those who are risking their lives out there to stop Chaos..." "Who?" "Chaos is an evil tyrant bent on destroying the Magniverses..." "That's not my problem..." "But..." "I no longer have anyone to protect...I don't even deserve the title of Ultraman..." "Why?" "Because I have failed to protect those who have risked their lives for me..." "Then don't let their sacrifices be in vain! Show them that their sacrifice was worth it!" "I cannot..." "Why?" "Because, they have risked their lives to save someone who never even wanted to live in the first place!" "Then why are you still here?" "..." "You can rather be a total baby and cry on top of your pile of grossness o-", Flare was cut short of his emotional speech by the appearance of Devil Tyrant who had crossovered from his universe to Necro's. It started unleashing waves of Solium Afterburners turning the dead bodies into ash...For no apparent reason, Necro fell to his knees. "Those...WERE THE TOMBS OF THOSE WHO SACRIFICED THEMSELVES FOR ME!!!", Necro said, in a fit of rage, his Shadow Crystal started glowing and his Demon Claws released his warning light and turned into a giant black arm. "The hell is that?" "SOUL DRAINING SHADOW CLAW!!!", the giant claw grabbed Devil Tyrant, and it slowly withered into dust. Necro glared at Flare, who backed away from him from shock and from fear, looking at Flare's determination, it reminded him of someone who used to be close to him, allowing him to calm down. "That...was scary..." "You know what else is scary?" "What?" "Me joining your crusade..." "You finally accepted my offer?" "Yeah...thank you for making me see the light..." "So, to Bob!", Flare said, boarding Paradox's ship. "This ship needs a name..." "How about...the Stallion?" "Works for me..." "Bob, who's the next recruit?" "It is an Ultrawoman with unlimited energy..." "And is there a shower on the ship?" "Yeah, why?" "Because I thi-" "Fine! I'll take a shower!" "Thank you! You smell like rotten flesh!" "And you smell like roasted rotten flesh!" "That's probably because I just visited your home!" "That's offensive!" "Wait...Why is the screen still on?" "I dunno..." "Dammit, Clee26! Stop typing what we're saying!", the screen suddenly turns all black, but the Ultras' voices can still be heard... "Hate this place..." "Agreed..." "Now, let's continue our journey!!!" Category:Ultra Sagas Category:Ultra Sagas Episodes Category:Clee26